


A Long Way After Chagall

by mific



Series: Long Way After... [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Digital Art, M/M, Puddlejumpers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney in the sky (with diamonds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way After Chagall

**Author's Note:**

> Another artwork in my "long way after" series, inspired by the style of famous artists. Apologies to Chagall, this time.  
> Good old Chagall, originator of the giant-floating-heads-in-the-sky style of art. Fanartists of the world salute you.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/omw9dviiacb3b64/Longwayafterchagall.JPG)

click through for full size

 


End file.
